This invention relates to apparatus for reeling web- or strand-like material.
There are many instances where a manufacturing or treatment machine for an elongate web- or strand-like material ends in a re-reeling of the material. An example is a printing machine for continuous stationery. It is important, in the latter case in particular, that the printed paper web should be uniformly wound i.e. with controlled tension, on the reel. Otherwise subsequent handling of the web e.g. accurate interleaving of a number of zig-zag folded webs, may be possible.
In the past, even the use of a set of dancer rolls to absorb changes in the web speed compared with the reeling speed, or the use of a constant torque drive to the final reel, have not provided satisfactory re-reeling. This is because of the high speed of the web and the consequent inability of the dancer rolls and the drive to adjust quickly enough.